


Orchids

by usernamewhatamidoing



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/usernamewhatamidoing
Summary: university AU ft. Chaeyoung and blind Mina
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Strawberry, Brown Sugar, and Blue Raspberry

She was really beginning to regret following the two idiots who she called her friends when they said they were going down to the local bar for a little fun after midterms. 

Come on Chaeyoung, it'll be fun they said. 

Come on Chaeyoung, you never come out with us anymore they said.

Come on Chaeyoung, stop being such a recluse you're coming with us. 

While the brunette couldn't deny the fact that she had been drowning in her studies as of late, she certainly should have had the foresight to know that all of that sickeningly sweet coaxing was a way of making her play chaperone for the night. 

_She really needed to get some better friends._

Sighing, she carelessly twirled the straw of her now watery drink while quietly leering at her two friends from the corner of the booth, wondering how much longer she should indulge in their ridiculous behavior. 

"Obviously, strawberry is the best flavor of Pop-Tart. It's a classic," Jeongyeon stated while manically waving her hands in the air. 

"Don't you mean brown sugar is the best flavor?" Dahyun rebutted, looking offended by the others opinion. 

"Ew no way, that stuff is disgusting it's way to sweet," Jeongyeon replied, slurring slightly as she glanced over at Dahyun. 

"And that artificial red gel they pass off as strawberry isn't sweet?" Dahyun scoffed. 

Slamming her drink down on the table with more force than necessary Jeongyeon leaned forward, "Strawberry."

Narrowing her eyes, Dahyun also leaned forward as if to accept the challenge, "Brown sugar." 

"Strawberry."

"Brown sugar."

"Strawberry!"

"Brown sugar!"

"Dammit Dahyun, it's straw-," Knowing she had to be the adult in the situation, Chaeyoung slammed her drink down between them, effectively shutting both of them up. 

"God, you both need to grow up. Obviously the best flavor is blue raspberry, end of story." 

Both sets of eyes stared back at her as if she had grown a second head. 

"Damn," Jeongyeon muttered, taking a swig of her beer, "it's worse than I thought."

Dahyun nodded in agreement and also took a sip of her drink. "Alright fair enough, we all have shitty taste in Pop-Tarts. Now, the real issue here your hat-" 

"Hey what the hell is wrong with my hat!" Jeongyeon cried. 

"Obviously, flat billed caps are better than curved ones." Dahyun nodded resolutely. 

Rolling her eyes, Chaeyoung blocked out their current argument in favor of looking around. 

It was hot and stuffy due to how packed the bar was, and all Chaeyoung wanted to do was go home and curl up on her bed with a good movie. She glanced back at her friends - who were now giggling about god knows what - she sighed, and decided to stay a little longer. They did deserve a little fun after all. She also decided that if she was going to stick around longer, she was going to need to cool off for a bit. 

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." Chaeyoung announced as she all but climbed over Dahyun. 

Mumbles of acknowledgment were thrown her way, but both fell on deaf ears as she navigated her way to the back where the bathroom was located. 

Finally, she made it to the large door only to find a piece of paper tacked onto its façade and a yellow "Caution! Wet Floor!" placed right in front of the handle. Chaeyoung could barely make out the rushed scrawl, but already knew that is said out of order. 

Tonight seriously wasn't her night. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, Chaeyoung quickly turned around ready to sulk back to her table, only to find that someone had snuck up behind her. As they collide, Chaeyoung could feel a cold dampness soak through her shirt as the other person dropped their glass and fell backwards on impact. 

Seriously. Tonight was _not_ her night.

Chaeyoung liked to think she was a very polite person, but in that moment, it took all she had not to start yelling at whoever decided to soak in, what was it anyway? - lifting her sleeve up to her nose - milk? 

Suddenly, a faint voice snapped her out of her thought. 

"I - I'm so sorry, are - are you all right?" The stranger asked, still on the ground seemingly searching for something. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chaeyoung replied still slightly on edge but less angry as she watched the women fumbling around on the ground. "Here, do you need help?" 

"It's fine, I just. I think I lost my glasses..." 

"Here," Chaeyoung said as she kneeled down to help search. Spotting the reflective edges of the frame, Chaeyoung smiled triumphantly as she reached for the glasses.

_Sunglasses?_

"Uh, I found these, are they yours or..." 

The words died on her tongue as she looked up, only to meet a set of misty chestnut eyes. The women smiled shyly at her. And reached out, but completely missed her outstretched hand. Softly, Chaeyoung pushed the glasses into her hands. 

"Ah, yes, thank you." The women quickly slipped them on, covering her eyes and stumbled as she stood up. "I'm sorry again, here, do you need help?" She asked, sticking her hand out.

"Huh? Oh, no it's fine," Chaeyoung replied as she too, quickly stood up. 

Wet shirt forgotten, Chaeyoung was perplexed. Who needed sunglasses indoors. At night. In a dimly lit bar. 

"Sorry about your drink, it kinda..." Chaeyoung trailed off, glancing behind the woman at the broken glass on the floor. 

"Oh! It's ok. I should really get going, I - my friend is supposed to come find me." She replied tilting her head to the side. "Sorry again, about, well all of this." 

Chaeyoung chuckled at her flustered speech. "So you've mentioned." 

Flashing her a gummy smile, the stranger nodded. "I'm just going to go then...sorry," She trailed off, bowed, and then continued to disappear into the gyrating mass of bodies presumably to find her friend. 

Making her way back to her table, Chaeyoung blankly maneuvered her way into their cramped booth and sighed. 

"Did you fall in or something?" Dahyun and Jeongyeon laughed as they took in her milk stained appearance. 

"Unnie?" Chaeyoung asked, choosing not to acknowledge the jab they had just thrown at her. 

"What."

"Why would someone wear sunglasses inside?"

Jeongyeon just laughed and turned away, "I don't know, maybe they think they're being cool." 

Before Chaeyoung could ask a follow up question, Jeongyeon had already started yet another heated debate with Dahyun. 

Shaking her head, she brushed off the older ones answer. That women didn't really seem the type to do such a thing, especially since she seemed so accident prone. No, it had to be something else.

And then, it hit her. How could she have not notice when it was so blatantly _obvious_? 


	2. Where's The Cabbage?

At 2 A.M. in the morning, they were quite the spectacle. 

“Yah stop laughing will you!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, turning beet red at the mercy of the older two who were practically doubling over with laughter as they ascended the stairwell up to their dorm. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just-“ Jeongyeon stopped briefly before breaking out into another fit of laughter. 

“Its not like you knew any better, you said she was just trying to be cool.” Chaeyoung pouted, fishing the keys from her pocket. 

“Ah, well at least your night was more eventful than staying at home right?” Dahyun smirked while clumsily pushing past the younger to get into the apartment. 

_That’s debatable._

After bidding goodnight to both of her friends, Chaeyoung softly padded back to her own room. 

“Hey, welcome back.” A voice sounded from underneath a pile of blankets on the opposite side of the room. 

“Sana unnie you’re up late.” Chaeyoung said as she changed out of her wet clothes into some soft pajamas.

“Dahyun and Jeongyeon kept texting me. Apparently my clumsiness must be rubbing off on you.” 

“Please, spare me your teasing,” Chaeyoung groaned, face planting onto her bed.

“Hey, don’t think too much about it, at least you didn’t yell at her or something.” Sana replied before rolling over to face the wall, signaling the end of their discussion. 

Chaeyoung knew that her roommate was trying to make her feel better, and even though she was doing an awful job at it, she did have a point. She would have felt even worse if she yelled at the poor woman back at the bar. Letting out a loud sigh, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

//

She felt awful. 

Her head throbbed, her bones ached, and her throat was dryer than those buns the cafeteria tried to pass off as food. 

“Chaeyoung! Get up, don’t you have class soon?” Jeongyeon yelled from outside her room. 

Chaeyoung only burrowed further in her sheets. “Unnie, I think I’m dying,” she called back. 

“No you’re not, you’re just hungover.” Jeongyeon replied as she appeared in the doorway. “Such a lightweight, aish.” Stalking over to the side of the bed, she gently pried the covers over Chaeyoung's head. 

“Come on, I bought you coffee and a scone.”

“From that cafe down the street that I like?” 

Jeongyeon just laughed and walked out of the room. “You’re welcome. Now hurry up!” Shoving the covers aside, Chaeyoung slowly shuffled around her room and got ready for her day before heading out into the commons for breakfast. 

“She lives!” Dahyun exclaimed. “Busy schedule?” 

Chaeyoung shook her head. “Not really, just a lecture this morning and then I’m going to head over to do some studio work for a bit.” 

“Thanks for the food Jeongyeon!” Chaeyoung called before leaving. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Jeongyeon replied. "Hey! On your way home stop by the store will you? Jihyo and Nayeon are coming over with some friends tonight and we have nothing to eat.” 

“Ok just text me what we need.” 

//

After her lecture, Chaeyoung headed across campus to the fine arts and design building. Because she was only a second year, she shared a studio with about ten people, but still had enough space for her projects. 

Walking into the large space, Chaeyoung greeted her peers, immediately headed to her desk and got to work. Losing track of time, she completed the design for the entire second floor of the house plan she was working on and had just begun fixing some things on its exterior design when one of her friends, Tzuyu, rolled over to her desk. 

“Chaeyoung, you want some?” Tzuyu asked, holding out a carton of milk while barely containing a smirk. 

Chaeyoung blinked before glaring at the other, “Haha, very funny. Let me guess, Jeongyeon told you?”

The latter shrugged and innocently took a sip from the drink she was holding. “I just came over to tell you I’m invited over for the gather at your dorm tonight. Also, your phone has been buzzing for the last ten minutes and it’s driving me crazy.”

Looking over at her phone; there was one missed message from Sana with the list of groceries she needed for tonight. Noticing the time, Chaeyoung began wrapping up her work and walked over to Tzuyu’s desk. “Ready to go?” 

Walking down a couple blocks to the local super market, they found that it was pretty lively; full of people just off work getting things before heading home for the night. 

The kindly old ajumma in front smiled politely at them when they entered, which they returned as they quickly grabbed a cart and headed off to the produce section. 

“Hey, I’m going to go get the dessert for tonight.” Tzuyu said, pointing towards the back of the store. 

Chaeyoung distractedly nodded and waived her off while looking back through the list of what they needed. 

_Cabbage, cabbage, where’s the cabbage? Ah-_

Finally locating the last of what she needed, Chaeyoung began to head towards the tall case in the corner when she stopped dead in her tracks. Quickly turning around, she abandoned her cart and hid behind the nearest shelf. 

Peeking out, Chaeyoung’s eyes landed on the back of a women with dark shoulder length hair who was currently stopped in front of the display case. 

“What are you doing?” Tzuyu asked as she too, peeked out from behind the shelf with Chaeyoung. 

“Yah! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“Sorry. Are you ready? Or do you want to continue spying on that poor woman over there?” 

“I’m not spying I’m just-,” Chaeyoung was cut short as another voice soon joined their conversation. 

“Excuse me?”

This time both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu jumped in surprise. 

Turning around, they were greeted with the sight of the woman now facing them. She was wearing sunglasses and clutching at a small shopping basket, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, but, you wouldn’t happen to be the person who I ran into last night would you?”

Chaeyoung froze. 

_Oh god. She remembers me._

“Woah, Chaeyoung, is this the woman you ran over last night?” Tzuyu asked.

“Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, hitting her friend in the arm while sending her threatening glares. 

The woman infront of them giggled at their exchange. 

“Chaeyoung? Tzuyu?” Another voice asked. 

_How many people are at this supermarket!?_

“Oh! Jihyo unnie! Fancy seeing you here,” Tzuyu replied, gladly escaping Chaeyoung’s wrath to go hug the older one. 

Jihyo simply laughed and greeted them. “We we’re just picking up some drinks for tonight, Nayeon is checking out right.” Turning to the mystery woman, Jihyo continued, "Oh, Mina, why don’t you give those to me and find Momo? I’m afraid she’s gotten distracted by the free samples they’re giving away by the deli.” 

Nodding politely as she handed over the basket, the woman- Mina- scurried off to find her friend; surprising Chaeyoung by weaving through the isles with a sense of grace.

_How is that even-_

“Chaeyoung do you still need to checkout?” Jihyo asked, grabbing her attention back from Mina’s retreating form. 

“Uh, yeah, I just need to get some cabbage.” 

//

After they had all purchased what they came for, the six began the short walk back to Chaeyoung’s dorm. On the way over, Jihyo introduced Momo and Mina, who were both from Japan and were studying the arts. 

And, of course, everyone had laughed about Chaeyoung’s and Mina’s encounter at the bar.

She didn’t really mind the teasing this time, even though her face said otherwise. She was just glad that Mina wasn’t hurt or mad at her. 

As they got closer, Tzuyu leaned down to whisper in Chaeyoung’s ear, “When Jeongyeon said you ran into a woman at the bar she didn’t mention that she was cute. No wonder you couldn’t stop thinking about her.” 

Chaeyoung shoved the smirking Tzuyu off her shoulder and shook her head. 

_This kid is way too blunt._

But she wasn’t wrong. There was no denying it, Mina was, quite simply, beautiful. In a way Chaeyoung couldn’t explain. 

Looking over at her friends, she saw Mina laughing at something Jihyo and Nayeon were talking about. 

In that moment, it was like time had stopped and all Chaeyoung could hear and see was Mina. 

_Yeah, she’s something alright._

Chaeyoung thought, as she blushed down at the ground and started to quicken her pace towards the dorms. 


	3. Awkward Tiger, Playful Penguin

With all nine of them, it was honestly a miracle that they could fit inside the small dorm space. 

It was even more miraculous that all of them could fit around the small rectangular coffee table that sat beside the kitchen. 

After Jihyo introduced Momo and Mina everyone became curious; asking questions about their life in Japan and about what they were doing here for school. Momo was a performance major with a specialty in dance, while Mina was a music major. 

Eventually though, the group fell into a deep lull after dinner prompting Dahyun to suggest setting up for some drinking games. 

_And an hour later we're here._

"Shouldn't someone tell them they're both wrong?" 

"Hell no, this is way more entertaining." 

Chaeyoung sighed as she looked on at Nayeon and Jeongyeon - both slightly tipsy - debating over who the better drinker was.

It wasn't that Chaeyoung wasn't having a good time with her friends, truly it wasn't, it was just that she really wasn't that big of drinker. In a way, she was kind of a wallflower, always erring on the side of observing rather than participating. 

Much like the other night at the bar, Chaeyoung found herself slightly overwhelmed by the stuffiness of the dorm, seeking an out, however temporary that may be. 

Just as she was about to get up, she noticed Mina lean over and whisper something in Jihyo's ear. 

"Oh, Chaeyoung can take you, right Chae?" Jihyo said aloud, nodding in her direction. 

"Take her where?" 

"She wants some air." 

"Oh, sure." Chaeyoung stood and carefully made her way to where Mina and Jihyo were, reaching out to take Mina's hand. "Here, I'll guide you." 

Mina simply smiled and bowed, her grip tightening slightly as Chaeyoung led her out the sliding doors to the small balcony. 

Pulling out a folding chair, Chaeyoung let Mina sit first before unfolding one for herself. "This is the balcony, is that okay?"

"Ah, yes thank you for coming with me," Mina replied flashing Chaeyoung a bright smile.

"It's no trouble, I was on my way here anyway. They can get a bit wild sometimes." Chaeyoung chuckled, looking back inside at her friend who were flailing wildly as a poor attempt at charades. 

"Yes, sometimes they can be a bit much." 

After that, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

Well, really only Chaeyoung felt uncomfortable. Mina appeared just fine as she leaned back in her chair, allowing the cool night breeze to tussle her hair slightly. 

"So...do you always where your glasses?" Chaeyoung blurted out, breaking the silence. 

_Wow. Smooth Chaeyoung._

Cringing at her own bluntness, Chaeyoung was about to apologize before Mina let out a startlingly loud laugh. 

"Yes, I do usually wear my glasses." Settling down, Mina looked in her direction. "Not when I'm at home, but whenever I'm out in public." 

"Ah. Sorry, I was just curious."

"It's alright Chaeyoung, people usually curious." 

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen? Were you always blind?"

"Yes, and no. A while ago, my doctor found a small tumor that was pressuring my optic nerve. It wasn't too harmful in itself and it was removed, but the damage it did to the nerve was irreversible and I as a result I gradually went blind." 

"Oh, I'm sorry that sounds terrible." 

Mina simply shrugged. "It's not all bad, I've learned a lot over the years and have gotten used to it. What about you Chaeyoung?"

"Me?"

Giggling, Mina continued. "Yes, you. I feel like I've heard from everyone tonight except you. Don't think I didn't notice you not introduce yourself earlier" 

Fair enough, Chaeyoung thought. 

Truthfully, she was still slightly embarrassed by what transpired at the bar with Mina. That, and the fact that she may or may not be developing something of a crush on the latter didn't really help either. 

"Well, my name is Son Chaeyoung and I'm a second year architecture major." 

"Not much of a talker are you." Mina said, as she stood and stretched her arms above her head. 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be, this makes it kinda fun."

"Fun?"

Ignoring Chaeyoung's question, Mina stretched out her hand, "Would you mind taking me inside? I have a feeling Momo won't last too much longer." 

Taking her hand, Chaeyoung carefully slid the door open and led them inside only to find the majority of their friends passed out or doubled up in the bunk beds. 

_Wow, how long were we out there?_

"Chaeyoung?" 

"Uh? Oh sorry. Looks like you were right, everyone went to sleep without us." 

"Oh? I didn't think we would stay this long..." 

"It's ok, I can let sleep in my bunk and you can borrow some stuff for tonight." 

"That's ok, I can get a cab back to my own dorm, I wouldn't want to intrude anymore than I have already." Mina replied, suddenly becoming shy.

Tilting her head, Chaeyoung smiled. 

_Cute._

"You're not a bother don't worry. Besides, it's kind of dangerous around here when it gets this late."

Guiding Mina towards her bedroom, Chaeyoung peeked inside to see Sana passed out on her side of the room. 

"Here's a t-shirt and some pajama pants, um and the bathroom is straight ahead if you wanted to change in there."

Nodding politely, Mina took the clothes and slipped inside the bathroom before emerging again fully ready for bed. 

"Here," Chaeyoung said as she took Mina's clothes out of her hand and set them on her desk while guiding Mina forwards. "My bed is right here, is there anything else you need?"

"Ah, where are you going to sleep?" 

"There's a pull out couch in the living room, I'll sleep there." 

"Chaeyoung, I can't take your bed..."

"Really, I insist as our guest." 

Mina paused and wrung her hands nervously before relenting and sliding her glasses off, feeling around before setting them carefully on the side table next to the bed. "Thank you Chaeyoung." 

"No problem! Sleep well." Chaeyoung, backing out into the hall. 

"Goodnight Chaeyoung." 

"Goodnight Mina." 

//

Later that night Chaeyoung tossed and turned on the couch, kept up by thoughts of a certain brunette. 

Only a couple days into knowing her and she's already losing sleep. If that was any indication she'd say she was already screwed. 

Turning over onto her back while throwing her arms over her face, Chaeyoung audibly groaned. 

_Damnit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for the choppiness of this chapter (and any writing mistakes in general.) I also wanted to thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!~


	4. Deja-Vu

If you were to ask Chaeyoung what her favorite season was, she'd tell you it was spring. 

It didn't carry the bitterness of winter, nor the sweltering heat of summer. It allowed for the perfect combination of rain and sunshine, and the blooming of nature gave the world an ethereal and soft feel it was often lacking. To Chaeyoung, spring was supposed to be a season that signified renewal. 

Ironically, she couldn't feel more dead inside as her head lolled back and forth between the ceiling and her computer screen. 

After the welcoming party with her friends, Mina and her continued to see each other at group outings. But other than those times, the only other interactions the two had were in Chaeyoung's mind. 

It was scary, really, just how easy it was for Mina to get under her skin without even doing much of anything. 

At least with submissions just around the corner, she had something other than Mina to keep her occupied.

Unfortunately, that also meant she had been stuck in the studio from sun up till sundown, modifying and perfecting her projects. And yet, she couldn't seem to get anything just right. It was either too tall or too short, too heavy or too light; just _wrong_ in general. 

Sighing heavily, Chaeyoung pushed back her chair and rolled to Tzuyu's desk. 

"Hey, are you busy?" 

Looking away from her computer, Tzuyu shook her head. "Not really? Why."

"Lets go out to lunch, I'm going crazy in here." 

"Huh, it's probably just the glue fumes. Someone needs to open the windows in here." 

"Tzuyu," Chaeyoung all but whined, "Please?"

Tzuyu sighed and turned to fully face her friend. "Sorry Chae, I already made plans to get lunch with Sana." 

"Sana?"

"Yeah. You know, your roommate?" 

"Yes I know. When did that happen?" Chaeyoung said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the other while leaning in closer. 

Laughing softly, Tzuyu pushed Chaeyoung back. "Recently. It's not like that though." 

"Really?" Chaeyoung pressed.

"Really! Look, I promise I'll go with you for dinner, ok?" 

"Fine, but I get to choose where we go. Deal?" 

"Deal. Now get out of here you look like you haven't seen the sun in days." 

// 

Making her way out of the studio, Chaeyoung decided to stop for lunch herself. 

Ducking into the small cafe, Chaeyoung immediately found herself at the back of a massive line that left her pressed against the nearest wall furthest from the registers. To make matters worse, more people kept coming in, effectively trapping Chaeyoung in line. 

Seeing it as a sign to wait out the line, Chaeyoung sighed and pulled out her phone. 

_To Sana: So, I little birdie told me you have a lunch date with Tzuyu_

_From Sana: ? Maybe, why?_

_To Sana: No reason, so it is a date then?_

_From Sana: I know what you're doing_

_To Sana: I'm just curious!_

_From Sana: Mm sure. I'll tell you about Tzuyu and I when you tell me about Mina and you_

_To Sana: Wait what does Mina have to do with this?!?_

_From Sana: ;) Don't be shy_

_To Sana: ?!!?_

_To Sana: Look, I don't know what you're thinking but Mina-_

Before she could respond, Chaeyoung was jostled as someone ran into her, spilling their _very hot_ drink on her. 

Hissing in pain, Chaeyoung quickly spun around to confront the person, only to see a familiar face.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so, so sorry. Are you alright?" 

"Mina?"

"Oh? Chaeyoung?"

//

After ushering Mina and herself back to her dorm, Chaeyoung excused herself to change her coffee stained clothes and assess the burning sensation she felt down her back. 

"Chaeyoung?" Mina called from behind the closed bathroom door. "Is everything alright? I'm sorry again, are you hurt?"

From the large red spot that now ran from her shoulder down to her mid back, Chaeyoung definitely acquired some first degree burns from the incident. 

But it wasn't like she was going to tell Mina that. 

"Yeah, it's fine just have to finish dressing." 

_And find some cream to put on this._

Quickly finishing applying some burn cream and dressing, Chaeyoung came out of her room to find Mina sitting on the couch. 

"Hey, I'm back." 

"Oh, Chaeyoung. Are you sure you're ok?" Mina asked, nervously keeping her head down while wringing her hands together. 

Laughing slightly, Chaeyoung sat herself down next to Mina on the couch, being careful not to bother her burns. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a bit wet is all." 

Sensing her easy nature, Mina's smile grew slightly. "Mm. That's the second time I've spilled something on you now, I feel like I owe you something." 

"It's ok really," Chaeyoung began. 

"I feel bad though," Mina said, pursing her lips. "I want to make it up to you, please?" 

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe the universe was trying to push them together; trying to tell her to just suck it up and change the static nature of their relationship. 

_Relationship? Really, where did they stand. Were they friends? More that friends? Have the potential to be more-than friends?_

Truly, Chaeyoung was stuck. On one hand, she really only knew Mina because A) she had a knack of running into her, and B) she was a friends with Jihyo. On the other hand, she couldn't deny that there was a sort of attraction between them (even if it was in the subtlest ways like sitting next to each other or her escorting Mina back to her dorm after a night out with their friends.) 

Or maybe she was just imaging things. 

Either way, Chaeyoung had already missed her chance as a shrill beep filled the dorm, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Ah, that's just my alarm. I have a class in 20 minutes." Standing up, Mina allowed Chaeyoung to steer her towards the door. 

"Really though, I do want to make it up to you. I'll have Jihyo give you my number so we can set something up." 

"Ok, sounds good. But really, don't worry about it." 

Exchanging polite goodbyes, Chaeyoung watched as Mina made her way out of her dorm towards the university.

// 

Later that night, when Sana and Tzuyu came to get Chaeyoung for dinner, they found her face down on the couch, shirt lifted up to reveal the angry red splotch that now dominated the right side of her back. 

"Chaeyoung, what happened?" Sana asked immediately kneeling down in concern. 

"When I told you to get some sun I didn't mean that much." Tzuyu said, snickering at the image in front of her. 

Chaeyoung could only groan in annoyance. And after telling them exactly what happened, they were even more livid. 

Both were on the verge of tears from laughing so much, telling her Michaeng was a recipe for disaster. 

_What the hell is Michaeng?_

_You and Mina's ship name. Obviously._

Glaring at the two, Chaeyoung resumed smashing her face into the sofa's cushions. 

Now that she saw them together Chaeyoung shouldn't have been so surprised. 

_It was like they were made for each other,_ she thought as the two continued laughing at her dilemma. 

"Well," Sana began as her laughter tapered off. "Maybe now you'll take my advice and just ask her out."

"It's not like that," she protested weakly, feeling her face heat up. 

"Whatever," Sana said, shrugging, "I won't force you, but I suggest you hurry up if you do plan on asking her out because I may or may now know of a couple other people who are interested." 

Chaeyoung groaned in exasperation. 

_She hated when Sana was right._


	5. Shy, Shy, Shy

At this point, there were three things Chaeyoung knew as facts. 

One, her name was Son Chaeyoung. 

Two, she was severely behind on her work. 

Three, she was irrevocably in love with a girl named Mina Myoui.

It wasn't like that was surprising when she really thought about it. But it also wasn't something she realized until earlier that night. It was almost like her affection for the latter had been subdued for some reason; not fully showing itself to either of them but slowly bubbling to the surface. 

And only now, with those feelings dangerously close to spilling over, Chaeyoung had noticed exactly what it was she was feeling for Mina. 

When they had first met, she would admit she was enraptured by Mina's beauty.   
However she wouldn't have called it love at first sight. 

No, if anything she felt as if she was intrigued. She wanted to get to know the other girl, and now that she had? 

She had fallen. Hard. 

Everything about her was beautiful.

From her laugh, to her wide, bright smile. Her penchant for long walks through the park. How she would get shy or grasp for her hand when she was flustered. How she was so headstrong and never asked for anyone's help. 

How kind she was. 

Not to say she was flawless. It was simply a matter of her good qualities outweighing her bad qualities. 

_I mean it wasn't like Chaeyoung was biased or anything._

Just thinking about her made Chaeyoung feel like she was going to spontaneously combust. 

"Are you sick or something Chaeyoung?" Sana asked as she strides into their shared room, sparing a quick glance at the crumpled figure on the opposite bed.

"Sana, how did you know you liked Tzuyu." 

Widening her eyes at that, Sana plopped herself down next to Chaeyoung. "Well, that depends. Firstly, we both told you it wasn't-"

"I think I'm in love with Mina." 

"-like that." 

Rolling over to accommodate both of them, Chaeyoung continued. "You said you would tell me about the two of you if I spilled about Mina. So, there it is." 

Sana laughed. "Mm, I did say that didn't I. Well, I mean. Don't you think you'd be better off talking to someone like Jeongyeon for that? Or Jihyo!"

"Jeongyeon would tease me for days and Jihyo is friends with Mina so she's out."

"I consider myself friends with Mina." 

"But that's different." 

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Chaeyoung, what's really bothering you." 

Glancing towards the ceiling Chaeyoung blew out a puff of air. "How did you ask Tzuyu out?"

"How do you know Tzuyu didn't ask me out?"

"Because it's Tzuyu." 

Sana nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "Fair enough. Alright, well, I just did."

"Just did what?" Chaeyoung asked, confused by her short answer. 

"I just, asked her out." 

"You, just asked her out."

"Yeah."

"You were just like, wanna go out?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you disappointed?"

"Mm, a little." 

They lapsed into a quite silence. Both unmoving as they both stared at the ceiling together. 

"Chaeyoung, I know you. And I appreciate how thoughtful you can be, but please stop overthinking this. It's really not that complicated." Sana said, tilting her head to the side to look at Chaeyoung. 

"I just, want it to be perfect. You know? She deserves that." 

"You better get on it then." Sana said, making the move to get up from the bed and hand Chaeyoung her phone. "I'm serious Chaeyoung." 

"I know." 

Left by herself, Chaeyoung stared at the phone in her hand before unlocking it, opening up the app to her messages. 

_From Jihyo: Hey! Mina wanted me to give you her number, so here you go!_

Below, the underlined digits taunted her. 

_Just do it Chaeyoung._

Sitting up, Chaeyoung closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Quickly, she tapped the number and put the phone next to her ear. 

One ring. 

Two rings.

Three rings. 

_This is stupid, she's probably busy-_

_"Hello?"_

Chaeyoung froze. 

_"Ah, hello? Who is this?"_

"Oh, uh Mina? It's, um, Chaeyoung."

_"Chaeyoung! Have you decided you want to cash in on that favor?"_

"Well, I guess I was just wondering if, did you maybe want to, uh, _gooutwithme_?"

_"Sorry? I couldn't quite hear you what did you say?"_

"Um, did you maybe want to, um, _gooutwithme_?" 

_"I still can't hear you. Maybe we have a bad connection, let me go by the window."_

_Oh god please don't make me say it again._

_"Ok, sorry about that. Now, what were you saying?"_

_Oh god. Ok, time to change tactics._

"Um, did you want to get dinner tomorrow night? With me, um-"

_"Of course, sounds great! Do you have a place in mind?"_

"Oh, well how about that new fondue place around the corner from your place? Also Mina-"

_"Oh, I've been wanting to try that place for ages, sounds good!"_

"Yeah, I know. Um, Mina-"

_"Should I dress up, or is this a casual date?"_

"About that, um is this a-"

Chaeyoung stopped, processing what she had just heard. 

_"Chaeyoung? You still there?"_

"Uh, ye-yeah, I'm still here. So, this is a date? This is totally a date right?" 

_"Um, well, yes? I just thought that, I though that's why you were asking me to dinner. Am I wrong? I'm sorry, I just assumed, it's ok, just forget-_

"No! I just mean, um, yes, yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing." Chaeyoung cleared her throat, "Asking you out. On a date. A dinner date."

A beat of silence passed between them, and all Chaeyoung could hear from the other line was static as her ears burned bright red before a bout of gentle laughter brought her back. 

_"Ok, well good. We're both on the same page. So again, to clarify, you're asking me out on a date."_

Chaeyoung laughed and took a deep breath, "Yes. Um, just. Dress casually, and I'll pick you up at six?" 

_"Ok, I'm looking forward to it."_

"Ok, see you then. By Mina." 

_"See you Chaeyoung."_

Hanging up, Chaeyoung sighed out of relief and flung herself back down on her bed. 

She had a date with Mina Myoui. 

_Now if only she could keep from becoming a stuttering mess on said date._


	6. The Date (feat. Scary Momo, Mom Jihyo, and Neutral Sana)

_“This?”_

_"Not that."_

_“You did say casual right?_ _What about this?”_

_“No.”_

_“This?”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_“Ok, but what about this?”_

_"Um, not quite what I had in mind."_

_“Chaeyoung, I don’t get why this is such a big deal, I mean it’s not like she can see you-“_

_“Jeongyeon!”_

_“What? Ow! Ok, sorry that was insensitive on my part I get it.”_

Sighing heavily, Chaeyoung shook her head and made to usher Jeongyeon out of her room.

“Hey, what did I do?”

“Just send Dahyun in will you?”

Mumbling a smart retort, Jeongyeon slunk out of the room and was promptly replaced with her other dorm mate. 

“Dahyun please help,” Chaeyoung pleaded as she sat surrounded by a cluster of discarded clothing. 

Smiling brightly, the latter quickly agreed and began to shift through the pile of clothing, pulling out an article here and there. 

“Here, try this,” Dahyun said, pushing Chaeyoung towards the bathroom. 

After changing into the clothes given to her, Chaeyoung reemerged only to give her friend and confused look. “Uh, Dahyun. Doesn’t this just look like something I would normally wear?”

Laughing, Dahyun tilted her head. “Yeah? You did say casual right?"

“That's exactly what Jeongyeon said,” Chaeyoung mumbled to herself as she quizzically looked herself over again. 

This drew another unrestrained laugh from Dahyun who gently started to move Chaeyoung out of the room. “That’s because this is what casual looks like. Now come on, you’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.” 

_Oh crap._

Glancing at the clock, Chaeyoung began sprinting around the dorm gathering the last of her things before finally stopping to take a breath at the door. 

“Ok, I’ve gotta get going, thanks for all your help!”

"Ok! Have fun!" Dahyun replied, skidding to the door to bid her farewell. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jeongyeon called, causing both Dahyun and her to laugh. 

"Doesn't really leave you with much not to do huh?" 

Shaking her head at their antics, she finally started her way down the stairs out of the dorms. 

_Oh yeah, I should probably bring something._

Once she was about a block from Mina's dorm, Chaeyoung quickly ducked into a small grocery store; pleased as she spotted exactly what she needed. 

Shuffling through the various bins, Chaeyoung built a small bouquet of lavender, varied greens and some posies before checking out and continuing on.

Arriving at Mina's door, Chaeyoung took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock before- 

"Chaeyoung! Hey, come in she's almost ready." Jihyo said as she swung the door open. 

Hand still mid air, Chaeyoung blinked but complied, following her inside. 

"Oh, aren't those beautiful. Mina loves lavender." 

"Really?" 

Laughing, Jihyo nodded and gestured to the couch. "Why don't you have a seat, she's just finishing up."

"Ok, thanks."

Sitting down, Chaeyoung tried to relax but continued to bounce her leg up and down, intermittently wiping her sweating palms on her pants. 

"Hey Chaeyoung, here to pick up Mina?" 

"Oh, hey Momo. Yeah we're just...going for dinner."

Sitting down across from her, Momo motioned for someone else to come sit. 

"Sana?" 

"Hey Chaeyoung how are you."

"Uh well fine-"

"Oh I see you two decided to start without me." Jihyo said as she re-entered the room and stood between Momo and Sana. 

For a moment, it was just the three of them staring at her with placid smiles before someone decided to clear the air. 

"So," Sana began, "You and Mina uh?"

"Uh, well-"

"No need to be nervous Chaeyoung we just want to ask you some questions." Jihyo continued. 

_Oh god is this what I think it is?_

"We're friends right Chaeyoung?" Momo asked this time.

"Uh well yeah-" 

"Great. I consider myself friends with you too. And Mina. Mina and I have been friends since we were kids, Sana too."

"But Mina," Momo added, "Mina is a great person." 

"Yeah I know-" Chaeyoung tried to interject but was stopped by Momo putting her hand up.

"And I think you're both great, but if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kick your-"

"What we're trying to say is," Jihyo cut in, sending Momo a pointed look, "we're just a bit protective of Mina nowadays. Coming to a new country and losing her eyesight has been hard on her. And we'd hate to see her get hurt further."

"Not that we're insinuating that you will, just, on the off chance that you do..." Sana trailed off, leaving awkward laughter to ensue. 

Thankfully, Mina chose that exact moment to leave her room. 

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting." 

"Oh it's ok, we were just having a nice conversation with Chaeyoung, right Chaeyoung?" Momo said, smiling a little too brightly at her. 

"Oh, um yeah we were just talking..."

_Note to self, never make Momo mad._

Standing up, Chaeyoung shuffled further into the dorm until she was face to face with Mina. 

"Hey, you look really beautiful." She said, blushing slightly as she looked Mina over. 

In turn, Mina also blushed and shyly rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks, it's not much though. I'm sure I could say the same about you." 

"Um, I got these for you. I didn't know exactly what you liked, but I thought these could make your room smell nice?" Chaeyoung said as she awkwardly handed the bouquet over.

"Flowers?" Mina asked, taking the bouquet and smelling it. "Oh, I love lavender. Thank you Chaeyoung." 

"Eh, no problem. I'm just glad you like them." 

Smiling, Mina went off to put the flowers in a vase before they both headed out of the dorm to the restaurant. 

"I'm sorry for whatever my roommates said to you, I know how they can be." Mina started as they walked hand in hand to their destination with Chaeyoung leading. 

"It was fine, they just, wanted to know where we were going to eat." 

_Mina didn't need to know the details._

Chaeyoung thought as they turned the corner. 

Glancing over to Mina, Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile. 

Mina was just too cute. Too soft and too sweet of a girl to even think about hurting. 

Heck, if she did ever end up hurting her she would probably be angry enough at herself without Momo's threats. 

Soon enough, they arrived and were seated in a small, cozy corner of the restaurant. 

"Sorry, but would you mind just, describing the table a bit? Just like where things are and such." Mina asked after they ordered their drinks. 

"Sure," Chaeyoung replied, focusing all her attention to Mina. "Um, it's a booth style and the salt and pepper are to your left. Uh, in the the center is hot plate for the fondue so be careful of that."

"Ok, thanks." Mina laughed nervously. "Once I can sorta visualize it in my mind I'm fine. The outlines become a bit clearer then."

"Ah, so then, will your eyesight continue to deteriorate?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"Unfortunately yes, but for now I still have some time before I completely go blind." 

"Ah. Um, so you've wanted to try this place huh?" Chaeyoung continued, trying to steer the conversation away from anything too serious.

Humming _,_ Mina replied, "Yes, I had heard from some of my classmates that it had great food! I just have been so busy lately that I haven't had the chance to try it yet."

From there, the conversation flowed relatively smoothly. Chaeyoung learned more about how Mina became interested in music and how she was preparing for an upcoming showcase, and in turn, she told Mina about her own upcoming plans for her portfolio. 

It was nice.

Great even. 

Great food, great company. 

Chaeyoung honestly didn't want the night to end, and it seemed like Mina felt the same as they stood outside the door to her dorm room. 

Laughing at something she had said, Mina reached for the door handle. "I had a really fun time tonight Chaeyoung, thank you." 

"Me too, um, are you free maybe next week? We could go to the symphony and hear that concerto you were talking about. If you wanted to, I don't want to pressure you into something too soon." Chaeyoung said, stuffing her hands into her pockets. 

"No, that sounds great. I'm free next Friday, so how about I give you a call later next week for the details?" 

"Ok," Chaeyoung replied excitedly. "So, it's a date?" 

"It's a date," Mina confirmed while flashing her a smile. 

"Ok, well great! I'll, um, talk to you then." 

"Talk to you then." Mina giggled and tugged on their still joined hands, "you kinda have to let me go though Chaeyoung."

"Oh," she said quickly releasing the others hand, "sorry." 

"Cute." Mina mumbled, as she leaned closer and did something Chaeyoung wasn't expecting - leaning forward, Mina brushed her lips gently against Chaeyong's cheek, whispering a soft, _see you soon_ , before entering her dorm and closing the door behind her. 

Frozen, Chaeyoung felt a smile creeping on her face. 

_Holy crap._

 _Mina Myoui just kissed me._

_Holy crap._

She must have looked ridiculous holding her cheek the whole way back. 

But she couldn't have cared less. 

_Kisses from Mina were definitely something she could get used to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this chapter is technically the "end" of this story, I plan to continue adding one shots to this centered around this same au - they will follow the story but will not be chronological so hopefully some of you will enjoy those :)


	7. +1: Insecurities

The first time Chaeyoung met Mina's parents, it was like entering into a different dimension. 

Not just literally, as they both had flown to Japan to spend their winter break with Mina's parents, but also figuratively, in the way that both of the older Myoui's seemed to be on a _completely_ different level than Chaeyoung herself. 

From the moment they set foot into their home, Mina's parents just seemed so put together, so polite, so accommodating, that it felt almost staunch in nature (and yet still held authenticity and warmth).

//

_"Chaeyoung, baby, please stop doing that," Mina whispered as she leaned over and placed her hand on her bouncing knee._

_"Sorry, I'm just nervous," she replied, opting instead to fiddle with her hands._

_Sighing, Mina leaned her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder and took one of her hands into her own. "For the flight or to meet my parents?"_

_"Both?"_

_Mina raised her eyebrow at that, fully aware that that she hadn't even blinked when they flew to Thailand last summer to visit with Tzuyu._

_Chaeyoung relented._

_"Alright, mostly to meet your parents."_

_"Chae, I told you it'll be fine. I've talked to them about you a lot, they're excited to meet you." Mina said as she tried to console her._

_"Tell me more about what they're like," Chaeyoung asked, trying to get a better handle on the situation._

_"Mm, well I've been told that I'm a lot like them. They're very traditional, but still open minded, really quite simple. They're just curious to meet the wonderful girl they've heard so much about." Mina said as she smiled up at Chaeyoung._

_While that was somewhat comforting, she couldn't help to still feel a bit anxious._

//

The first night it wasn't as obvious, but the longer they stayed, the more Chaeyoung noticed. 

Noticed the subtle - and not so subtle - ways Mina's parents were mindful of their daughter's impairment.

The first time was when she had innocently moved a chair to sit closer to Mina in the living room as they talked over tea.

Of course, Mina's parents didn't say anything at the time, but Chaeyoung noticed that as soon as she stood up Mr. Myoui had moved it back to its original position. 

At dinner, all the utensils were meticulously laid out for Mina to easily reach and identify; the larger portions of her meal pre-cut and set aside in a separate bowl.

They would automatically tell Mina where things were (for Chaeyoung this was still a new concept that she was getting used to.)

Each doorway had a small dip to signal the entry and exit to a new room. 

The list could go on and on really.

And if she was being completely honest, it was as Informative as it was worrying. 

More so for Chaeyoung than Mina, who seemed oblivious to it all.

Mina was never one to be very vocal, especially when it came to if she needed help with something. She was either too stubborn or too embarrassed to ask.

So more often than not Chaeyoung found herself walking a fine line between knowing what to do, and what not to do. 

Most of the time she was on the extreme end of one of those; never being quite able to understand how to achieve that happy medium.

And it wasn't like she hadn't tried. 

They moved into Mina's apartment because it was easier for Mina to get around as she was familiar with it. 

Whenever they went out together, Chaeyoung would hold her hand and guide her because she knew Mina hated having to use her cane.

She even took in interest in learning how to read braille so she could better relate to her girlfriend. 

All in all, she had _thought_ she was doing pretty well.

But by the fifth night, Chaeyoung shifted uncomfortably in the guest bedroom of the house, kept awake by the heavy question gnawing away at her conscience. 

_Was she doing enough for Mina?_

A soft knock made her head jerk up as her eyes saw a sliver of light peeking in from the crack in the sliding door.

"Chaeyoung?" A hushed voice called.

"Mina?" 

Now, as the sliding door was completely opened, Chaeyoung could see her girlfriend's tired face as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Mina what are you doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep," Mina mumbled as she made her way to the edge of the bed. "Can I come in?" 

Lifting the blanket up on that side, Chaeyoung helped Mina climb into the bed before quickly covering both of them back up. 

"Everything alright?" Chaeyoung asked, running a hand through Mina's tousled hair. 

"Mm, just, having a hard time sleeping without you." Mina replied, scooting over to wrap her arms around Chaeyoung's waist and bury her face in the crook of her neck.

Smiling at the other, Chaeyoung continued stroking her hair. 

"If your parents come in and find us like this they might get angry." 

"We just won't let them catch us like this then," Mina continued, "also, did I wake you up or were you already up?"

"I was already up don't worry." 

Mina was silent for a bit before shifting her head. "How are you liking it? Are they as scary as you originally thought?" 

Chuckling Chaeyoung shook her head. "No, they're very nice."

"But?" 

"No buts, they're very nice."

"Chaeyoung," Mina said almost warningly.

"They're very nice, and very attentive." 

"Attentive? How so."

Chaeyoung sighed. 

_She was so, so, so weak when it came to Mina._

"Well it's just that they seem to do a lot for you. It's nice." 

"Well, yes they do. Does that bother you?" Mina asked in a quiet and somewhat confused voice.

"No, of course not, I think it's sweet. I just, I feel like." Chaeyoung tried as she looked away from Mina but held her tighter at the same time. "I feel like I should be doing more for you." 

A beat of silence passed before it was Mina's turn to sigh. 

"Chae," Mina said as she gently reached up to cup her cheek, "did you not move into my apartment so it would be easier for me?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Didn't you start learning braille _and_ Japanese so we could communicate better?" 

"Yes but that's-"

"Do you love me Chaeyoung?"

"Of course I love you." Chaeyoung replied without hesitation making Mina smile.

"Then that's enough." Mina said with finality in her voice. "To be honest, I would hate it if you did half of what my parents did for me, not that I don't appreciate all that they do for me, it's just, a lot sometimes. I like that you don't coddle me and treat me with caution. I like the way you give me space and only help me when I ask for it. I like the way you make me feel safe without being overbearing."

"Mina," Chaeyoung started, feeling slightly overwhelmed. 

"If anything I feel like I should be doing more for you." 

Shaking her head again, Chaeyoung leaned down to plant a small kiss on Mina's lips. "No, you're perfect." 

Smiling, Mina rested their foreheads together and let out a small sigh. "So are you." 

Eventually the silence overtook them as they rested in each others arms, both slightly drained from the sudden outpouring of emotions. 

"You know you're still going to have to go back to your own bedroom right? I'd prefer not to upset your parents on our first visit." Chaeyoung said breaking the calm stupor they had fallen into. 

"Don't ruin the moment," Mina replied, nudging Chaeyoung but chuckling all the same. 


	8. +2: In Absence of the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, yikes, double yikes. Just a heads up, warnings for this chapter include: some explicit language, very discreet depictions of violence, descriptions of intimate situations, and bad writing. Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Until now, everything has been written from Chaeyoungs POV, but here it's from Mina's.

As her eyesight continued to deteriorate, her ability to _sense_ increased. 

That's why for Mina, contact was an especially important aspect of her and Chaeyoung's relationship.

Whether is was cuddling on the couch together or simply holding hands, Mina always sought skin ship with the latter.

Of course that wasn't to say that she completely disregarded the pace of their relationship. 

If anything it was just the opposite. 

To someone on the outside, Chaeyoung and Mina had been together forever. 

Just two years in reality, but to people their age, that was a considerable amount of time. 

And depending on _who_ you asked, their relationship was either cute and sweet, or slow and boring. 

Not like anyone else's opinion mattered, it just bothered Mina sometimes how - well, how much it _bothered_ her.

In her head she knew there were only two people in the relationship. 

Her, and Chaeyoung. 

She also knew that she was the happiest she'd ever been in comparison to her past relationship (which still left her slightly apprehensive to trust people.)

And Chaeyoung knew this. 

However that didn't excuse the fact that she really didn't know was how Chaeyoung felt in terms of _their_ relationship. 

Was Chaeyoung the more extroverted person in their relationship? Absolutely. 

If they had problems or fought, who was the first to want to talk it out and make up? Chaeyoung was. 

The first one to do the big romantic gesture? You guessed it, Chaeyoung.

But it wasn't like these qualities came without a price. 

As much as Chaeyoung did for her, that was just it. She did and she did, without ever asking anything from her.

Even when Mina asked her point blank if she would prefer something, Chaeyoung would skirt around the question until she dropped the subject. 

And as much as she was reassured by her girlfriend, she still felt guilty. 

Two years they had been together, and the furthest they had gotten was making out. 

A _heated_ make out session if the situation allowed, but even then, they never went further, even though she sensed Chaeyoung was holding back for her sake. 

Sometimes, she wished Chaeyoung would just tell her what she wanted; wished her girlfriend would be clearer with her wants and needs and not wait for her to make the first move.

It was a mutual relationship after all. 

And Mina just wanted to make Chaeyoung as happy as she made her. 

// 

On a late, Friday evening - as they walked with their friends and Chaeyong's brother back to their apartment after a night out - it became apparently clear to Mina that Chaeyoung would never really be the type to ever push her into things.

Even if she kind of wanted her to.

She also realize that it was somewhat selfish of her to put that responsibility solely on Chaeyoung, and that if she wanted to see change in their relationship or truly find out how Chaeyoung felt about it, she would have to make the first move.

Or she could just have Chaeyoung's brother Junseo do it for her. 

Because _of course_ he would bring it up.

It was no secret that Mina didn't like him (and that he was not fond of her). 

Really, she wasn't a fan of her girlfriends family in general due to the fact that they basically abandoned her. 

But she digressed. 

She was right in the middle of changing when she heard it. 

It wasn't like she was trying to eavesdrop, but the walls in their apartment were so thin you could probably talk to each other two rooms over. 

The rest of their friends had left earlier, leaving only the two of them and Junseo in the apartment.

"...honestly though, how much longer are you gonna wait for her? I could introduce you to a real nice girl-" Chaeyoung's brother said, slurring slightly as she spoke, obviously inebriated. 

"I've told you before I'm with Mina. That's final." From her clipped tone, Mina could tell Chaeyoung was on her last nerve. 

"C'mon, you can't tell me you aren't getting impatient. Maybe you should rough her up a bit, maybe she's into that kinda thing you know?" 

"You know what stop. Just, God do you even hear yourself?" 

"Fine, Fine. She's not that pretty you know," Junseo continued, "but if you're so adamant why don't you at least get yourself a little thing on the side, one that actually wants to be with you?" 

"First of all," Chaeyoung started, finally raising her voice, "women aren't _things_ foryou toplaywith, least of all Mina. Secondly, how dare you come into my home and start spouting shit like that."

"Chae-"

"No. I've had with you, I want you out of here right now. I should've have know better than to hope you'd changed."

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when that bitch of yours-"

As soon as those words were spoken she heard a crash, followed by a loud bang. 

Jumping, Mina quickly finished changing before slowly slipping out of their room.

"Chaeyoung?" 

"Don't come in here there's glass." Chaeyong said, huffing out a breath. 

"Is Junseo-" 

"Gone. And he's not coming back. Ever." Chaeyoung replied, making her way towards Mina. 

Immediately running her hands over Chaeyoung, Mina began assessing her for any damage. "Oh, Chaeyoung you're bleeding!" She exclaimed, feeling the offending fluid pooling at the edge of a superficial cut. 

"Uh? Oh, I must have cut myself." 

"Chaeyoung..."

"Don’t worry, Junseo took the brunt of it when I pushed him. And also the cabinet. Sorry, I know how much you like that cabinet." Chaeyoung rambled. "Um, also did you, how much did you hear?” 

"Enough. But we'll talk about that later, go wait in the living room, I have to get the first aid kit." 

With both of them settled on the couch, Mina riffled through the kit and produced an alcohol swab and some bandages.

As she cleaned, Chaeyoung spoke again. "You know none of all of stuff he said - I would never do that to you. You know that right?" 

"Yes, of course." Min replied, finishing up as she wrapped Chaeyoung's hand. "But..."

"Mina?" 

_It's now or never._

Setting the box aside, she pushed Chaeyoung to sit back fully before straddling her lap. 

"M-Mina what are you doing?" 

Humming, she lazily threw her arms around Chaeyoung's neck and leaned their foreheads together. "You know I love you right?" 

"I love you too." 

"And you know that I appreciate you for being so sweet and understanding but-" 

"Mina if this is about what Junseo said-"

"It's ok to want things Chaeyoung. Do you," Mina paused as she worried her bottom lip, "do you want me?"

"I-of course I do. I just, I don't know, I guess I never felt comfortable asking you if you were ready-"

Mina cut Chaeyoung off with a heated kiss on the lips, before making a trail along her jaw up to her ear before whispering, "I'm ready."

Pulling back slightly, she could feel the heat radiating off Chaeyoung's skin. 

"Are you - are you sure? Because honestly, I don't," Chaeyoung took a breath, "I don't care if we never go further-"

"Chaeyoung, please" Mina whined, accentuating her point by rolling her hips slightly which eliciting a gasp from her girlfriend. 

"Jesus. Mina," Chaeyoung groaned with broken resolve and suddenly pulled her down for a kiss. 

Before long, they were both panting messes. 

"Chae," Mina gasped, as the other girl began kissing and nibbling at her neck. 

And with her head tilted back and fingers tangling in short locks, Mina had never felt so uninhibited. 

"Mina," Chaeyoung got out between kisses, "Can, can we?" She asked, tugging slightly at the back of her shirt. 

Mina nodded. "Take me to bed Chaeyoung."

//

Once they were inside their bedroom, Chaeyoung gently guided Mina to sit down on the edge of the bed. 

"I should have kept that dress on," Mina said, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

It worked, as Chaeyoung laughed softly. "You do look good in that dress," she continued, running her hands up and down Mina's sides and underneath her shirt as she joined her in the bed, "but you look just as beautiful now."

She blushed. 

Honestly was nervous as hell, but as always, Chaeyoung was soft and gentle with her. 

Every time a piece of clothing came off she would check to see if she was still ok.

The same happened when she would explore somewhere new on her body. 

And by the time they were both naked and Chaeyoung begin to touch her, all Mina could think of was the way Chaeyoung's fingers felt in her hair. 

The way she gripped her hips and pulled her closer.

The way she would shudder when Chaeyoung grunted into her ear as she thrusted inside of her. 

_Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung._

It was such and intense feeling, she couldn't help but to dig her nails into Chaeyoung's shoulder as the girl continued to move inside her; couldn't help the unrestrained moan that fell from her lips. 

And once she felt that mounting pressure in her hips, she shut her eyes and gave into the consuming feeling of pleasure, letting it wash over her as her back went taught and her toes curled. 

Softly trailing kisses up Mina's body, Chaeyoung gently brought her down from her high. "Was that," she panted, "was that ok?" Marveling at he beauty in front of her with wide eyes. 

Mina chuckled and nodded while trying to catch her breath. "Ok? Yeah. That was ok, more than ok that was amazing. You were amazing love." 

Chaeyoung just smiled as she hovered over her, "I'm glad."

"Mm," Mina hummed, bringing her hands to cradle Chaeyoung's face. "You're next," she breathed against her lips before tugging her down to start again. 


	9. +3: The Anniversary

When she planned out her and Mina's one year anniversary, she really didn't image it going this way. 

No, she had it planned for the two of them to enjoy the whole weekend together at a nice little villa right off the lake. 

Alone.

However, as Chaeyoung sat between a bickering Jeongyeon and Dahyun (with Mina just behind her sandwiched between Tzuyu and Sana) she knew that they would be _anything but_ alone.

// 

_Chaeyoung squinted as she slowly looked up through the early morning sunlight._

_If she wanted to get to Mina's dorm before the latter woke she would need to hurry up._

_Practically sprinting down the last couple blocks, she finally made it and gently knocked on the door, hoping that either Jihyo or Momo were awake._

_"Chaeyoung? What are you doing here so early?" Jihyo asked, still in her pajamas with a toothbrush dangling from her mouth._

_"I'm her with breakfast for Mina. Don't worry I brought some extra for you and Momo too."_

_"Aw, that was sweet of you. Come on in, I'm not sure she's awake yet but you can wait.”_

_Stepping inside, Chaeyoung and Jihyo sat down and enjoyed the sweets and coffee she had brought for breakfast._

_“So I assume you and Mina must be doing something special for your anniversary?”_

_“Yeah, I booked a villa off that lake that’s a couple hours from here. You know, the one the school takes us to during orientation?”_

_“Oh yes, that area is beautiful. How long are you staying there for?”_

_“Just this weekend. I figured we could relax and then if we got bored we could always_ _go to the town that’s nearby.”_

_“Mm, that sounds nice. Does Mina know?”_

_“Nope, I’m surprising her today.”_

_“I’m sure she’ll love it. Since you’re going to be there for the weekend have you stocked up yet?”_

_“Eh? Oh, well I guess I didn’t think of that.”_

_“How about I go and do it for you? That way when you two get there, you don’t have to worry about anything!”_

_“Well I wouldn’t want to bother you-“ Chaeyoung began, eyes widening in realization._

_“Oh it’s no problem at all, do you have the key for the villa?” Jihyo asked as she got up to deposit her trash in the waste basket._

_Just as Chaeyoung was going to respond, Momo entered the room._

_“What smells like food in here?” The girl asked as she went directly for the bag sitting on the counter. “Oh, hey Chaeyoung what are you doing here?”_

_“She’s here to pick up Mina for their anniversary getaway.” Jihyo responded, twirling the keys to the villa in her hand._

_“How-how did you. When did you-“ Chaeyoung stuttered as she patted her pocket where the keys used to be._

_“Oh yeah? Which villa did you book? My family and I go up there quite often so I could go with you. The village is kind of hard to navigate if you’ve never been there.” Momo said as she munched her way through a chocolate croissant._

_“Sure I could use someone for the ride. I’m going to stock up Chaeyoung's fridge for her and Mina right Chae?” Jihyo replied._

_“Um, actually, guys-“ Chaeyoung tried to argue but was stopped as a door slammed somewhere in the dorm only to reveal a wet haired Mina peeking around the corner._

_“Chaeyoung? Is that you?”_

_"Ah, hey." Standing up in relief, Chaeyoung made her way to her girlfriend and greeted her with a small peck on the cheek. "I brought you breakfast."_

_Mina smiled and gently caught Chaeyoung's hands. "Mm, thank you. Happy anniversary."_

_"About that I, um, I booked a villa on the lake for us this weekend. I know you were talking about how you wanted to go when it got warmer so..."_

_"Really!" Mina exclaimed, tightening her grip on Chaeyoung's hands making her chuckle._

_"Yeah, really. We can go once you've eaten and packed."_

_"Ooh that sounds fun can we go too?" A new voice asked._

_Turning around, Chaeyoung spotted Jeonyeong poking her head out from behind the door of Momo's bedroom."_

_"Jeongyeon? What are you doing here I thought you said you were with Nayeon?" Chaeyoung asked, growing more confused._

_"I was, well, am. Nayeon and Momo needed to work on a project together so I came her to spend time with her and we both ended up spending the night."_

_"Nayeon is here too?"_

_"I'm right here!" Nayeon called from inside the room._

_"So? Can we?" Jeongyeon asked expectantly._

_"Can you what?"_

_"Come with you to the lake?"_

_Unknowingly, Chaeyoung's grip tightened even further on Mina's hands._

_She was honestly on her last nerve._

_"Ok then, um, Chae why don't you come help me pack? Please?" Mina asked, already slowly pulling Chaeyoung in the direction of her bedroom._

_Once inside, Mina shut the door while Chaeyoung immediately flung herself down on the bed and groaned._

_"I'm so, so, sorry. I tried to stop Jihyo, but then Momo came and decided to join her, and now Jeongyeon is probably going to join them and you know that whatever Jeongyeon is going to do Nayeon is going to follow-"_

_Sitting down next to her girlfriend, Mina reached for her hand again before tangling their fingers together. "Chaeyoung, breath baby. It's ok, you know - I know - how they are. But, as long as we're together it'll be fine right?"_

_Sighing, Chaeyoung nodded. "I know. I just, this was supposed to be relaxing."_

_Both sat, simply enjoying each others company before even more noise could be heard outside. Jihyo's voice breaking through the door._

_"Hey Mina, Chaeyoung. Tzuyu and Sana are here with Dahyun. I'm taking their car, so I'll drive separately and Nayeon will drive the rest of you."_

_Burying her face further into Mina's side, Chaeyoung took a deep breath._

_//_

Don't get her wrong, she loved her friends. 

Really. 

Just, maybe not in this moment. 

And she knew logically is wasn't _that_ big a deal. It's not like they were staying with them (Momo's parents owned another villa close to theirs where the rest of them would be staying). 

But after being stuck in a car for three hours with the six of them, she was more than ready for some alone time with just Mina. 

Finally, they pulled up to their home for the weekend and bid everyone goodbye. 

It was a nice little a frame with large windows and cozy bedroom. The kitchen (which was now fully stocked) was well equipped and the house was fully furnished. Perfect for a weekend getaway. 

Once they both settled in, Mina suggested they visit the lake and its grounds, which Chaeyoung readily agreed to. 

Hand in hand, they walked along the edge of the water, Chaeyoung describing everything to Mina as they both enjoyed the beautiful weather. 

"Want to rest a bit?" Chaeyoung asked as she noticed Mina trailing slightly.

At Mina's nod, Chaeyoung guided them up the side of the hill. 

Sitting down, Mina leaned back slightly and gestured for Chaeyoung to sit with her. 

Positioning herself between Mina's legs, Chaeyoung softly settled herself against Mina's front. 

"Do you like it here?" She asked, watching the breeze make ripples atop the lake's surface.

"Mm," Mina hummed, "it's nice." 

Resting her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her middle, Mina continued. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

"I'm glad you like it," Chaeyoung smiled. 

Down the hill, by the edge of the water, a commotion could be heard, drawing both their attention. 

"Yah! Yoo Jungyeon!" An angry Nayeon exclaimed, dripping with water. 

"What?" Mina asked, looking to Chaeyoung for an explanation. 

Shaking her head, Chaeyoung laughed slightly. "Jungyeon pushed Nayeon into the lake." 

"Ah, of course." Mina replied, laughing along with her. 

Watching her from the corner of her eye, Chaeyoung let out a breath and smiled. 

As long as Mina was happy, she thought, then so was she. 


	10. +4: Snapback

Looking in the mirror, Chaeyoung groaned. 

She'd gone and done it _again_.

"What are you pouting about?" Tzuyu   
asked, emerging from the stall behind her.

"I got freakin glue stuck in my hair again."

It was model construction month, meaning that everyone was bringing their plans to life. 

Whether that be with concrete, balsa wood, cardboard; you name it, they used it.

And glue. 

Buckets, and buckets, and buckets of glue. 

"Why didn't you pull it up?" 

"I did!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, lightly stomping her foot as she continued to tug and pick apart the sticky strands.

"Then it can't be that-" Tzuyu paused as her eyes widened. Looking up from the sink she could see a large section of Chaeyoung's hair was coated in glue. 

"Yeah, it is that bad." Sighing Chaeyoung gave up and went to exit the bathroom, the younger girl following her. 

“So what are you going to do? I mean, you probably don’t want to go out like that.”   
Tzuyu asked, smirking as she leaned on her friends desk. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been trying to grow it out, but its just taking too long. Maybe I should just cut it all off.” 

For a moment, both of them were silent, contemplating the thought. 

Bursting out in laughter, Chaeyoung quickly turned back to her work, “Ah, that would be funny. Imagine, me chopping off all of my hair on a whim.” 

“Well, I mean isn’t that what you did the first time?” Tzuyu asked, seriously considering the idea. 

“Eh? Well, yeah but I mean, that was because I lost a bet to Jeongyeon.” 

“Did you like having short hair?” 

“I mean it was more manageable…but, I think I’ll just keep it this way.”

Tzuyu sighed. “Why? Obviously the pros outweigh the cons in this situation. Plus, you look hot with short hair.” 

“Oh so do I not look hot with long hair?” Chaeyoung challenged. 

“What, no that’s not what I mean.” 

“Mm. Sure sounded like it.”

“Look,” Tzuyu spoke while leaning down to face Chaeyoung, “why don’t you tell me why you really don’t want to cut your hair, and I’ll let it go.”

“I just told you.” Chaeyoung groaned, while Tzuyu simply raised her eyebrows.

“Sane must be wearing off on you...”   
Chaeyoung muttered. Throwing her hands up in the air, she relented. “Alright, fine. I don’t want to cut my hair because, well, It's the principle of it Tzuyu! I know what I said before but I'm so close to having it at a decent length, just to cut all off again? Plus I've been trying to grow it out for like five months. That's a lot of wasted time if you ask me." 

Tzuyu blinked, before chuckling. “Is that the only reason?”

Blushing, Chaeyoung nodded. 

“You do know it's just hair right? You can always wait another five month to grow it back.” 

"That's such a long time though," Chaeyoung whined. "Plus, what if Mina doesn't like it." 

"Man, you are so whipped." 

"Whipped?" Chaeyoung asked, pulling an affronted face at the word. 

Rolling her eyes, Tzuyu continued. "Never mind. Listen, just let me cut it for you, I'll make it look nice I promise."

At this point, she had one of two options. 

She could leave here and spend the rest of week picking superglue out of her hair, or, she could run the risk of allowing Tzuyu to possibly butcher her hair. 

Neither option was really appealing to her but-

"Ok, fine," Chaeyoung said, "but it better look good when your done."

"You're not gonna regret this trust me," Tzuyu called over her shoulder as she dug around her desk for some scissors. 

Running her fingers through her hair, Chaeyoung winced. 

_Was it too early to already regret her decision?_

// 

It wasn't terrible. 

If anything it looked, good. 

It was just- 

"It's so short!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, carding her hands through her hair. 

"Well, yeah that's kinda the point of a haircut." Tzuyu said, cocking one hand on her hip while swinging the scissors from the other. 

"Why did you cut off so much! It's going to take me forever to grow this back."   
Chaeyoung pouted as she continued to stare dejectedly into the mirror. 

"So does that mean you don't like it?"

"No. It looks good, I just. Wasn't expecting   
so much to come off." 

"It'll grow back." Tzuyu sang as she begin cleaning up. 

"I know, I know." 

Getting out of the chair and stretching, Chaeyoung went to check the time and gasped. 

"It's already four thirty? I need to go pick Mina up in twenty minutes!" 

Quickly rushing to grab her things, Chaeyoung, took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing a hat from her desk.

"Thanks for the haircut Tzuyu." She called before jogging to the door. 

Shaking her head, Tzuyu laughed. "Whipped I tell you!" She called out to her friend, only getting silence for a response. 

//

Making her way across campus to the music department, she finally stopped to heave a deep breath in front of the practice rooms.

Double checking the message Mina had left for her that morning, Chaeyoung raised her hand to knock. 

"Come in!" The muffled voice inside called out.

Opening the door, Chaeyoung saw Mina sitting down at the piano, putting her things back into her bag. 

"Hey," Chaeyoung said, closing the door behind her. 

"Hey yourself," Mina replied, standing up and making her way towards her girlfriend, "how was your day?" 

Blushing, Chaeyoung readjusted her hat. "It's was good, just finishing up some models and proposals. Yours?" 

"Just preparing for end of the year concerts and such." 

Once she got closer to Chaeyoung, Mina reach her hand out and was immediately met with the others. 

Pulling her closer, Mina begin to lean down to kiss her before-

"Eh?" Mina exclaimed, running into the brim of Chaeyoung's hat. 

"Shoot, sorry, are you alright?" Chaeyoung worried as she quickly took the hat off. 

Laughing Mina's hand went to Chaeyoungs head. "Yeah, I was just surprised. You never wear hats."

Running her hand through Chaeyoung's hair, Mina definitely noticed a difference. 

Seeing her face, Chaeyoung chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, Tzuyu actually decided to cut my hair. Do you- do you like it?" 

Grip tightening on the hat, she waited with baited breath as Mina continued to run her hands through it. 

Smiling the latter nodded. 

"Of course I like it. I'm sure you look very cute." 

"Really?" Chaeyoung asked, surprised at the relaxed response. 

Nodding, Mina continued. "Mm, yes really. Now, why don't we try this again?" 

Reaching down, Mina gently took the hat from Chaeyoung's grasp, turned it around, and settled it back on Chaeyoung's head before leaning down to brush their lips together. 

Chaeyoung hummed into the kiss and pulled Mina closer before nibbling on her lower lip making the other gasp. 

Deepening the kiss and, she begin walking both of them deeper into the room until Mina's back met the edge of the table. Trailing her hands down Mina's hips, Chaeyoung gently lifted her onto the table and settle herself between her legs before she begin to trail kissed across her girlfriends jaw line and down the column of her neck, making Mina squirm and pull her closer. 

"Chaeyoung," Mina moaned out, "we should-" she tried to say before Chaeyoung began to nip and her neck, making her let out sigh and tilt her head further. 

Taking the hat and throwing it to the floor, Mina ran her hands through Chaeyoung's hair and pulled her back up for a more tender kiss.

At this point both were out of breath, chests heaving as they clung to each other. 

"Mm, what are you doing?" Chaeyoung giggled as Mina continued brushing her hair back with her hands. 

Mina smiled. "Nothing, I just like it is all."

"Mm, really?"

"Yeah, really," Mina replied, before leaning down to steal another quick kiss. 


	11. +5: Third Times the Charm? (Or Not)

Looking down at her work, she realized that the paper she was grading had more red on it than black. 

_Can’t these kids discern between modern and contemporary?_

Shaking her head, Chaeyoung pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and continued marking her students papers.

“Geez, are you grading or making a Jackson Pollock?” Tzuyu asked, knocking lightly on the door frame as she entered the office.

"Haha, very funny. You try and teach freshman structures 101, it isn't fun."

Teaching wasn't really her forte to begin with, but it paid well and she owed her colleague at her firm a favor so she was stuck for the rest of the semester. 

Tzuyu just laughed. "I guess not, you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish this last one up and we'll go." 

"Alright, well, take your time. I'm gonna go drop this off at the front desk. Oh, also, there's a student outside for you." 

"Ok, send them in please." She replied without looking up. 

After Tzuyu left, a moment passed before she was replaced by a young looking man. 

"Ah, Mr. Seok. What can I do for you today?" Chaeyoung smiled politely at her student.

"Hey professor. I just wanted to ask you some questions about the upcoming test." 

"Sure of course, um just, pull up a chair." 

After a short twenty minute talk, Chaeyoung felt as though she had successfully answered all her students questions until-

"Oh, before I go I was actually going to ask you one last question."

"Sure, fire away," Chaeyoung replied, continuing to clean up her desk. 

"Um, well, I was wondering if you'd like to, go out with me?"

This made Chaeyoung pause and look up, startled. "Oh, I'm, that's- I'm sorry I can't." 

Shaking her head, she started to clean faster. 

_This was one bold freshman._

"Well, if it's about you being the temporary sub, I can wait. I don't mind."

"Mr. Seok, I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship." 

"Oh." He replied, looking somewhat defeated.

Internally, Chaeyoung smiled, relieved. 

"Who is he? I'm sure I can offer you more, I mean, my family in case you didn't know, my family is very wealthy-"

Finally finishing her task, Chaeyoung loudly slammed her bag atop her desk and smiled menacingly. 

"Mr. Seok, I'm not sure my _wife_ would appreciate your advances nor would the administration." 

"Oh." 

"Yes, oh. Can I help you with anything else Mr. Seok?" 

Shaking his head, he quickly fled the office, the door shaking as it slammed shut. 

Sighing, Chaeyoung flung her glasses off and rubbed her temples. 

A low whistle was heard as the door was opened yet again. 

"My my, breaking hearts already are we, _professor Son_?"

"Not a word." She said without looking up.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your wife?" 

"Mina?" Chaeyoung asked, looking up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"Don't act so excited." Mina laughed, slowly making her way inside.

"Uh, sorry I was just surprised," She said, moving from behind the desk to greet the other. "I thought you were Tzuyu." 

"Mm, funny, I don't remember you proposing to me or anything." 

"Eh, well, I guess I might have, embellished our relationship." Blushing, she scratched the back of her neck. "Anyway, is Tzuyu still here?"

"Yeah, she brought me up here actually. She told me you two were going to lunch, but she said Sana and I could join you?"

"Sounds great, just let me grab my things." 

Smiling, Mina went to wait outside while she finished shutting her computer down and grabbing her case. 

_Tzuyu was going to get it that was for sure._

She really shouldn't have been surprised that her friends would do something like this- truly, she only had herself to blame for telling them that she was thinking of proposing to Mina. 

If there was one thing about her friends- Tzuyu and Sana in particular- it was that they were somewhat impatient people who just seemed to love meddling in her love life. 

But she wasn't going to lie- she had been sitting on the idea of proposing for quite some time. 

Like, four months time. 

And hearing herself call Mina her _wife_ out loud, only served to make her more aware that the ring was burning a hole in her pocket with each passing day.

Fiddling with it in her fingers, she made her way out of the office, determined that today was going to be the day.

// 

_Four months earlier:_

_The first time she had been to Japan, Mina had been with her._

_This time, however, she was going alone under the guise of taking a business trip to consult with some new designers for the firm._

_In reality, she was going to visit Mina's parents._

_And to say she was terrified would definitely be an understatement._

_She had Sana and Momo help her improve her Japanese so things wouldn't be too terrible, but she still felt awkward and nervous._

_After all, it wasn't everyday you fly to another county to ask your girlfriend's parents for her hand in marriage._

_The entire way to the house she had rehearsed her speech and went over her game plan._

_She was going to go in, be relaxed, assure Mina's parents that she was committed and would take care of their daughter._

_She even got them flowers as a warming gift._

_You better believe she was going all out._

_But, of course, as things go, she became a mumbling mess when she in front of them._

_Luckily for her, Mina's parents simply laughed and eagerly agreed to giving the couple their blessing._

_"We know you'll take good care of her dear, you don't have to be so nervous," Mina's mother said as she gently patted Chaeyoung's thigh._

_"Yes, Mina speaks very highly of you, so of course, we would love to see you two marry." Mina's father finished, handing her a small black box with a smile._

_"That was Mina's grandmothers. She always loved that ring, but of course, you don't have to use it if you don't want to."_

_//_

Lunch was ok.

Tolerable at best. 

As soon as they were seated Sana and Tyuzu began to (not so subtly) tease her. 

_So what is this about Chaeyoung calling you her wife?_

_When I proposed to Tzuyu I was so nervous I could barely ask the question._

_Well, you two are basically married. You just need to make it official._

(And well, that last one was pretty true she couldn't deny that.) 

Pursing her lips Chaeyoung temporarily silenced their friends with a look before grabbing a menu to read off the daily specials to her girlfriend. 

"Anything sound good to you? You might like the mushroom omelet, or they have good stew here you might like." 

"Why don't you order for me? I trust you know what I like." 

"Mm, ok," Chaeyoung hummed, lacing their hands together on top of the table. "Do you want tea? Mint?" 

"Yes please." Mina smiled, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Looking over, Chaeyoung saw both Sana and Tzuyu grinning at them like cheshire cats. 

_"Don't even,"_ she mouthed, glaring at them harder than before _._

_//_

If it seemed like she was putting off proposing because she didn't want to, that would be entirely false. 

It was simply that she hadn't felt that any time was the right time.

Or well, she had but those moments ended up being ruined to her dismay. 

The first time she had tried was only a week after she had received the ring from Mina's parents. 

It was at an office party that they had both been invited to, and around the end of the night Mina had wanted to dance and dragged her onto the center floor (much to her apprehension and chagrin). 

She supposed it wasn't all that bad though as they eventually ended up making out in the coat room

It was there that she was going to pop the question- well, up until Momo strolled in with a large plate of food, dropped herself into a chair by the corner, and began complaining about the lack of seats in the main ballroom. 

(And, looking back on it she realized that was probably a terrible place to ask so maybe Momo saved her from that disaster.)

The second time she was going to propose was on one of their annual date nights. 

Every Friday night, they went out or did something together and called it their official date night- that night in particular they went to an opera. 

Mina was wearing that dress that hugged her curves just right and made Chaeyoung sweat a little under her collar; she was beautiful, and it made her baffled by how in love she was with her girlfriend. 

At the end of the night when they were walking back through the park to their apartment, she decided she was going to propose, but, as you could have guessed, something (by the name of Jeongyeon and Nayeon) got in her way. 

The two apparently had been out on their own date and spotted them from across the way. 

Needless to say, plan number two was effectively canceled then and there. 

But this time, she had a good feeling about this time. 

As they say, third times the charm right?

After lunch, she and Mina had gone for a walk in the park and ended up in the book store as her girlfriend had wanted to get something new to read.

Waiting patiently as Mina took book after book down from the shelf and ran her hand quickly across the raised bumps, she couldn't help smiling. 

She knew Mina loved reading, and whenever she got to a really interesting part in a book, she just got this look on her face that Chaeyoung thought was adorable. 

"Find anything good?" She asked, glancing at the accumulating stack on the table. 

"Yes! They just got a copy of one of my favorite books in. I've been waiting for years for them to make it in braille format." Mina exclaimed excitedly. 

"Hey," Chaeyoung said, softly taking the current book from her hands, "I um, I have something I've been meaning to ask you." 

Tilted her head to the side, Mina nodded. "Of course, what's up? Is something the matter?" 

"No, no, nothing like that." She was quick to assure her. "I just-" 

However, before she could even begin, a loud crash could be heard from the other side of the shelves. 

"Hello?" She called out, startled by the sudden noise. 

"Ah! Sorry about that," a sweaty looking Dahyun said as she appeared from under a pile of books. "Oh hey guys what what you doing here?"

Eye twitching, Chaeyoung took a deep breath before turning away; Mina seemed quite flustered as Dahyun rambled on about some store sale (or something similar she wasn't quite sure nor did she really care).

// 

That night, as she stretched out on the couch, Chaeyoung sulked while she flipped through the channels trying to find something decent to take her mind off her failed plan. 

Entering the room in her pajamas, Mina sat down on the couch and cuddled into her side prompting her to bring her arm protectively around the other girls shoulder. 

"Dahyun is quite the riot isn't she?" Mina asked as she played with the hem of Chaeyoung's shirt. 

"Mm, yeah she's something alright." She replied, now aggressively pressing the channel button on the remote. 

"Chae?" 

Finally giving up on finding anything entertaining, Chaeyoung sighed and looked to her side. "Yeah." 

"Earlier, you were trying to tell me something, what was it?"

"Oh, yeah. Well," biting down on her lip, Chaeyoung contemplated her next move. 

Being the true romantic that she was, she felt like proposing was supposed to be an ordeal. 

Flowers and candles and music- all of that; she wanted for Mina. 

Did she think Mina expected all that?

Of course not, she knew Mina could probably have cared less about how she proposed. 

And every time she tried to make the moment perfect, something always got in the way. 

Maybe it wasn't meant to be; maybe this was the universes way of telling her to keep it simple. 

_Well, better now than never._

"I, um. Mina Myoui," she started and paused, making her girlfriend giggle slightly. 

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you too." 

Nodding, she smiled. "Yes well, I just. Ever since we met, you just, you amaze me. You're so strong, and kind and you are always so patient with me-"

"Chaeyoung-" 

"-and all the little things, you know? Like, I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, the way your voice gets really raspy when you just wake up, and how you love to listen to the sound of the rain. And I just, would love to spend the rest of my life getting to know what else I love about you so, would you- will you, Mina Myoui, do the honor of marrying me?" 

Shakily, she took Mina's hand into her own and waited as she worried the ring in her other. 

"Chaeyoung I- yes, of course I'll marry you." Pulling her into a kiss, both were almost smiling too wide to properly lock lips.

"Yes? You'll marry me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, yes, yes," Mina laughed, punctuating each yes with a kiss. 

Laughing as well, Chaeyoung finally slipped the ring onto Mina's waiting hand. "Your father told me this was your grandmother's ring."

"You saw my parents?"

"Well, yeah I had to ask for their blessing."

"Of course you did," smiling, Mina buried her face in Chaeyoung's neck and sighed happily, "you know I would have married you even if they had said no right?"

"Mm, probably," she smiled, stroking the ring that now properly sat on her girlfriend's- fiancée's- hand, "but I'm still glad they agreed."

Cuddling on the couch, the two silently listened to the evening news, happy smiles on their faces. 

_She supposed all those failed attempts just made it all the more worth while in the end._


	12. +6: Iceland

_Mina:_

When she was first diagnosed with the   
tumor, she was a lot of things. 

Scared, confused, depressed; _young_. 

The doctors said it was hereditary, but she was the first in her family to have that particular recessive gene appear. 

Just her luck it seemed. 

At the start, the progression was very slow (not even the first worry of her physician), but coming into the fall of her eighteenth year, it was detrimental news to her. 

So she stopped going out with friends. 

She took time off from school. 

She wanted to _see_ the world. 

Wanted to take in all of its colors: the varying greens of the grass, the pastel pinks and reds of the cherry blossoms, even the blue of the toothpaste she used in the morning. 

And while she always said it was only because she had an actual excuse to not go to school, she knew that it was much more than that- more to do with the fact that she was terrified of _forgetting_.

Of forgetting that feeling of experiencing color. 

(Forgetting what it was like before all she could see was faint shadows and darkness.)

When Momo approached her to ask her to come to Korea with her, she was surprised.

It had only been a couple months after she had the tumor removed, but she could already tell that her sight was deteriorating quickly. 

Some days were better than others, mainly though she just hated the fuzziness. 

It was like she had something floating in her eye that she shouldn’t get rid of. 

In reality, she knew that the only thing keeping her in Japan was her parents. 

Not that she was eager to leave them, but after take her gap year she felt ready to make her own way. 

Ready to start over somewhere new.

——– 

The first couple months were hard. 

There were many times in which she thought of going back home, and she was very close to purchasing a ticket and giving up on trying to make a new life.   
That was, until she met _her_. 

She came into her life in a flurry of spilled drinks and shy apologies. 

And at first she thought she was odd. 

Quiet and reserved, Son Chaeyoung could definitely be read as cold and distant, but she was- and Mina saw- so much more than that. 

She wasn’t particularly funny, but she was humorous in her own way. She was protective, but never overbearingly so, and she was always understanding and respectful or her.

Smart and witty, beautiful and kind, she was the kind of girl she had dreamed about when she was a child. 

(She knew Chaeyoung was too good a person to simply pass up).

// 

_Chaeyoung:_

She felt like she was going to throw up.

The room was too stuffy, her tie was too tight, her palms were too sweaty.

Everything was just too much. 

"Are you trying to burn a hole in the floor? Stand still so I can finish your hair will you." Sana complained, tugging at her jacket to pull her back into the chair. 

"Sorry. It's just I'm so nervous. I don't know why, I just- I don't know. What if, she like, changes her mind last minute? What if she decided this was a bad idea and that I'm not the one-" 

"Listen, sweetie," Sana said, eyes softening at her friends babbling. "Relex. Mina would never do anything like that, plus she's crazy about you. You both are crazy about each other, that's why your getting married right?" 

"Yeah, I know." Chaeyoung replied, slumping lower in the chair. "Sorry, I'm just nervous is all." 

"So you've said," Sana giggled. 

Tugging again at her tie again, Chaeyoung looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her suit. 

"Ready?" Sana asked, patting her shoulder gently. 

Chaeyoung took a breath before nodding.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." 

———

She wasn't ready. 

She knew she had told Sana she was ready but standing next the officiate at the alter brought a whole new rush of nervousness to her.

Bouncing her knee, Chaeyoung closed her eyes and tried to take her mind off her worries. 

She didn't think she could ever be as nervous as when she had asked Mina to marry her. 

And yet her she was. 

The sound of the guests standing up startled her, eyes flying open only to see Mina walking arm in arm down the isle with her father. 

Leaning over, Jeongyeon let out a low whistle into her ear, "damn Chae, good job." 

Elbowing her friend, Chaeyoung was at a total loss for words. 

Mina looked so beautiful in her dress.

It was simple and yet elegant, much like Mina herself. 

And watching the other smile shyly while walking towards her, made Chaeyoung feel as if she'd never _truly_ be ready for Mina Myoui. 

Stretching her hand out to grasp Mina's, Chaeyoung helped her up the short flight of steps to stand next to her. 

//

_Mina:_

The wedding had gone well.

They had exchanged vows, they had cried, and then been officially announced as "wife and wife".

The reception that was being held at a small, but cozy venue served a varied menu of comfort food, and toasts had been given leaving everyone in warm spirits. 

And now, all Mina wanted to do was crawl into bed with her aforementioned wife and cuddle. 

"Food good?" Chaeyoung asked, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, its good." She said, smiling in the others direction. 

"Hey, would you want to dance one more time before we go?" 

"Leave?" 

At this, Chaeyoung laughed and gripped her hand. "I know you, I'm sure today has been a lot for you. Well, for both of us anyway. I am beat." 

Slowly being pulled up and out of her seat, Mina let Chaeyoung guide her towards the dance floor before before she began to sway them back and forth. 

She laughed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. I don't think it would be very good for us to ditch our own wedding." 

"It's our wedding," Chaeyoung shrugged, "I'd say we can do anything we want." 

"You, Son Chaeyoung, are trouble," Mina said as she leaned their heads together and laughed once more. 

"Mm, you love it." 

"I do." 

"Cake first?"

"Of course."

———

Iceland wasn't really what they had in mind for their honeymoon. 

In fact, their tickets had been for the Caribbean.

(Long story short, their flight got canceled and so Europe it was.)

"You sure you didn't want to wait? We could have just got the tickets refunded." Chaeyoung asked her, shivering slightly as they stepped out of the plane into the bustling terminal.

"It's ok. You said you've always wanted to go to Europe anyway right?" 

"Well, yeah. But I know you were looking forward to the beach..." Chaeyoung trailed off, sounded slightly guilty. 

"It's fine really, I don't mind."

Chaeyoung simply smiled and took her bag from her hand. "Well, then why don't we get a cab and see if we can find a decent hotel?" 

Nodding, Mina linked their arms together and allowed herself to be steered out of the airport. 

Mentally she was laughing at herself. 

If there was one thing she knew, it was that she loved order. 

If she made a plan or schedule, she would follow it to a tee. No exceptions. 

But now? She could have cared less if plans were followed because Chaeyoung was happy. 

_She was happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we've reached the last chapter of Orchids. I hope this chapter was able to give the story a nice wrap (I feel like it is somewhat choppy, but I wanted to be able to give you guys some room for your imagination.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
